The Fangirlization
by xxChigusa
Summary: Organization XIII is confronted by enemies from a completely different kind of Organization... And these ladies are out for blood of the worst kind. -- My first fanfiction posted online. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Organization XIII, Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. Those belong to Square Enix. I also do not own Xenalia and Xokim. Those belong to two of my friends whose names shall not be posted here for safety reasons. [As if anyone will actually read this fanfic xDD However, I do own Karix.

[A/N: I think I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this. By the way, if anyone is wondering, no, this is not a serious fanfiction. The characters in here are designed to be the way they are.

The Fangirlization

Chapter 1: Sweet Victory

The clichéd horror story is frequently started with phrases such as 'it was a dark and stormy night', giving the reader such foresight as to the mood and feeling of the story. The clichéd horror story is about a teen whose summer vacation goes wrong, or with a villain such as a monster or murderer who threatens the protagonist's life.

This horror story is far from both. This story does not contain a dark and/or stormy setting, nor a teen whose summer vacation goes wrong…

However, the villains in this story appear to be three young women to the unsuspecting eye. But be warned: These girls are no ordinary girls. In fact, because of their so gruesome of professions, one could say they were monsters…

The Castle that Never Was; home for the Thirteenth Order, otherwise known as Organization XIII. Their leader, Xemnas, was busy working on a solid white laptop up away in his room, located on a high tower in the castle. However, it was easily accessed [usually only by himself via the doorway in Proof of Existence.

His room was small, plain, and professional; the interior white, like the majority of the castle, with a large window on the east wall looking out at Kingdom Hearts. With a dreamy sigh, he stared out the window at the giant heart shaped moon he so cherished. Without it there to inspire him, Xemnas wouldn't have worked so hard to build this Organization.

The Superior was about to return to working on his laptop when suddenly, the door to his room [which he could have sworn he had locked after coming inside flew open. Unflinching, Xemnas turned in his office chair to see a distraught looking Zexion, his hands on his knees as he bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"What is so important that you disrupt my work, Number VI?" Xemnas sighed, rubbing his temple at the arrival of the second youngest Organization member, and youngest of Ansem's apprentices.

"S-superior," panted the lower-ranking Nobody, glancing up at Xemnas, his eyes wide and wild with fear. "I… I was in the library, sir, and… and I caught whiff of something… something foul…"

Xemnas cocked an eyebrow at Zexion before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Number VI, it was probably just Xigbar. You know his pranks—"

"NO!" Zexion shouted, cutting his superior off and earning a glare. "N-no, sir, it wasn't Xigbar! …I know that smell…" He grumbled, reluctantly recalling his first experience with Number II's sick games. "As I said… It wasn't Xigbar. It was worse…" he trailed off, swallowing hard while he chose his next words. "Sir… I believe I smelled… _fangirls_."

At Zexion's words, Xemnas' eyes widened, orange orbs giving Number VI an incredulous look. After a moment, they shrunk back to their normal size, and a small smile crept over his face as he shook his head, turning back to his computer.

"Number VI," Xemnas began, chuckling to himself. "You know very well that fangirls are completely fictional. They don't exist. Now, I don't know if you've actually been listening to those silly stories Number XII likes to tell, but—"

"B-but sir!" Zexion said, staring at the back of Xemnas' head in disbelief. "I-I really did smell a fangirl! M-more than one! They're inside the castle, sir, please! Believe me!"

"Zexion." Xemnas said suddenly, spinning around to face the younger member of the Organization. "First of all; calm down. If fangirls did exist, they wouldn't have made it inside the castle."

"B-but—"

"Second, fangirls don't exist. They never have, never will. The stories Larxene is telling you aren't real; she's just trying to scare you so she can have a laugh. Think about it. The idea of fangirls is ridiculous, and impossible." Xemnas stared at Zexion hard for a second, making the schemer cringe and look away. His gaze softening, Xemnas finished, "Now, go get some sleep. That's an order."

Dejected and feeling miserable, Zexion slunk out of the Superiors room, reappearing in Proof of Existence. Maybe the superior was right; maybe fangirls were just a figment of his imagination after all, and the dreadfully flowery smell was just some new plant Marluxia was settling into his sickening little garden.

At least he could hope for now.

Closer to the entrance of the Castle that Never Was, three young women snuck through the halls, towards the rooms of the members of Organization XIII. Each girl was clad in a knee-length white robe, similar to the black ones worn by the Organization they currently stalked. However, on the back of these robes was the symbol of a blood-red heart with two joined symbols of the male gender in black.

The fronts were unzipped slightly, revealing the cleavage on each girl. The taller, more superior girl with the smallest breasts, but the better curves of the three had shoulder length green hair, cut so the bangs were longer than the hair in the back.

The second girl, a bright eyed girl with light brown hair in pigtails and the second largest breasts, glanced around excitedly, having to be constantly reminded by the green haired girl to keep quiet.

The third girl, whose breasts were larger than the others', had waist length purple hair with bangs that fell stylishly over one eye, so that only her right eye could stare unenthusiastically at everything going on.

"Well, girls," The green haired girl announced, looking very pleased with herself. "Looks like we're in!" She laughed for a moment, the giggles of the second girl joining in as well before the leader abruptly stopped. "We're one step closer to getting more men to add into the Collection. Why didn't we think of Organization XIII in the first place? This place is _practically_ a sausage factory," preached she, ignoring the fact that neither of her companions were paying attention to her. "And it'll be no sweat, too! Even if they do try to fight us, Xokim, you can hypnotize them with your giggles," at this, the second, enthusiastic girl looked up, eyes shimmering with anticipation. "And then, Xenalia, you can angst them and take their will to fight!" The less excited girl glanced over at her leader, raising an eyebrow.

"And what will you do, Karix?" Xenalia asked, crossing her arms as she stared at her superior expectantly. The woman laughed, throwing her head back for a moment before returning to her normal state.

"Well, I'll just provide with the entertainment…"

A wicked smirk crossed all three of the girls' faces, but as footsteps drew near, each girl froze, eyes widening. "Well, ladies," Karix said, smirking once more. "Looks like one's coming out way. Let's find a place to hide so we can figure out which one it is."

The trio moved in silence towards a dark corner behind a wall, each carefully watching as an older male descended the stairs.

The man was obviously a member of the Organization by his trademark robe, and at first glance, he could have been mistaken for a woman. His sandy blonde hair reached just above the bottom of his shoulder blades, the thick bangs in front parted very squarely, hanging against the sides of his face.

"I swear to Kingdom Hearts," the man grumbled, trudging down the hallway towards the girls' hiding spot, "if Axel puts Tabasco sauce in my coffee ONE MORE TIME, I'll murder him!"

Suddenly the man froze as a giggle rang out through the hallway. He raised an eyebrow, glancing around slowly. "…Larxene?" He questioned the silence, waiting for a response. His only reply was another giggle, this one coming from more his right.

"…M.. Marluxia?" Vexen asked almost fearfully, turning towards the source and slowly backing away. If it _were_ Marluxia, that could be just enough grounds to get him thrown out of the Organization, he thought, a small smirk appearing on his face. Suddenly, he bumped into something, and his smirk disappeared as he spun around, eyes wide.

In front of him stood a young girl, her hair in pigtails. His eyebrows furrowed as he examined her, deducting that she was the giggling noise he'd heard before. This theory was proven fact as the girl let out another giggle. Vexen realized there was something wrong as he began to back away, eyes widening again. That cloak… and that giggle…

But it was too late. He was already feeling lightheaded and dazed by the sound, and before he knew it, the girl lept forward, throwing her arms around him, shrieking a shrill cry of victory.

He was on the ground suddenly, and the girl stood up, turning towards two other girls that stood off, farther down the hall. "Guys!" She called all too cheerfully. "I, like, totally got him!"

Vexen's mind was screaming for his body to get up and run, but he was completely paralyzed. He couldn't do so much as blink anymore. It was this that caused the terrifying realization to strike him.

Hypnotizing giggles, paralyzing glomps, and white robes…

These were fangirls!

_After all this time, I thought they didn't exist… _Vexen thought, watching with grim horror as the two other girls approached, smirks plastered on their faces. _I have to find a way to warn the others…_

"Good job, Xokim," the green haired girl said, eyeing Vexen almost hungrily. "Now… We should send him back to HQ and get him paired up."

"Why don't we keep him somewhere here until we get Marluxia? Then you can Slash them and give us a little… inspiration," Xenalia suggested, a sick smirk on her face.

_WHAT?_ Vexen screamed in his mind, eyes filled with terror. _Oh dear Kingdom Hearts! They're __**that**__ kind of fangirl! Anyone but Marluxia…_

"That's absolutely brilliant!" Karix said, grinning. "Wonderful idea! We'll store him in this closet here," she said, gesturing towards a closet behind them. "Xokim, you take care of that."

Xokim, having gotten quieter at the mention of Slashing Marluxia and Vexen, blushed and nodded, grabbing Vexen by the arm and dragging him into the closet, where she shoved him in a corner and closed the door, leaving the poor man to bask in his miserable thoughts of the torture to come.


End file.
